finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Doom (ability)
Doom is a recurring spell in the Final Fantasy series. It inflicts the Doom status. Appearances ''Final Fantasy IV '''Doom' is cast by the Plague Horror and the Ahriman. An interesting fact is that in this game, getting hit by Doom when already under its effects will reset the character's remaining time to the base amount, stalling the character's death. ''Final Fantasy V '''Doom' appears as a Blue Magic for the Blue Mage. It can also be inflicted through one of the Oracle's abilities, but the Oracle's version tends to be a bit faster. An interesting trick to use end game is to use it on King Behemoths in the final dungeon, since the Oracle's version does not count has a spell, thus preventing the King Behemoth from using Meteor thus killing it in roughly ten seconds while your party avoids significant damage. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Doom', also known as Condemned (in the SNES version, Doom referred to what is now known as the Death spell), appears as a Lore for Strago, and costs 20 MP to use. It can be learned from Ahriman, Alluring Rider, Dark Force, Death Warden, Nelapa, Rest, Skull Dragon, Still Life, Yojimbo, and Zombie Dragon. ''Final Fantasy VII '''Death Sentence' appears as an ability for the Enemy Skill Materia. ''Final Fantasy VIII '''Doom' is a Command Ability that could be learned from Shiva once Shiva reaches Level 10. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Doom' appears as a Blue Magic that Quina learns from the Veteran or Ash enemies. When Doom is cast, a mirror appears in front of the Doomed character, and the Grim Reaper appears inside, shining its red eyes before the mirror shatters. It costs 12 MP to cast and has a 25% accuracy. Amarant's ability Countdown has the same effect and animation as Doom, and is learned for 40 AP from the Kaiser Knuckles. ''Final Fantasy X '''Doom' is one of Kimahri's Ronso Rage Overdrives. It can be learned from any of the Ghost-type fiends, or from Biran Ronso. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Doom' is available to the Dark Knight as part of the Arcana skillset, requiring Bio to be mastered, taking 20 AP to master, and costing 18 MP to cast. It can also be used by equipping the Bitter Farewell Garment Grid. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Mortal Ray', an ability used by Taurus in Final Fantasy XI, inflicts a traditional death sentence countdown. As a gaze attack, this can generally be avoided simply by not looking at a minotaur when it uses the ability, which is easier said than done, and once hit by Mortal Ray, Cursna or Holy Water may remove it, though it usually fails. The Vampyr has a similar ability called Eternal Damnation. Yagudo bosses in Dynamis can use an ability called Doom which inflicts a death sentence countdown. If the Yagudo is defeated before the end of the countdown it will state that the target has "narrowly escaped impending doom." A Yagudo Campaign Leader has an 'Endoom' effect, causing anyone struck physically to be Doomed. Defeat of this Yagudo will free all players from impending doom, just as in dynamis. There are no death sentence abilities available to players. ''Final Fantasy XII :"The character is doomed and will be KO'd when the count reaches 0. Remove with a Remedy. (Requires the proper license)"'' Doom is a status effect. Different attacks can inflict Doom, such as the Enemy Magick of the same name and the Time Magick Countdown. ''Final Fantasy XIII '''Doom' is a spell exclusive only to Eidolons, but only when they are first summoned by their respective l'Cie. It is cast immediately on the l'Cie at the start of the battle against his or her Eidolon. Once under the Doom status, the l'Cie must defeat and tame the Eidolon before the count reaches 0, or the battle will automatically be lost. ''Final Fantasy Tactics '''Doom', also known as Death Sentence, is a status effect. Many enemies have the ability to inflict this, as well as the Holy Knight job class. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Doom' can sometimes be inflicted by the Assassin ability Nightmare, and Sniper ability Death Sickle. Also, Doom works differently on Zombies. Instead of knocking it out after three turns, it completely heals it. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Doom' can sometimes be inflicted by the Assassin ability Nightmare, and Sniper ability Death Sickle. The Master Monk has a chance of causing doom (along with damage) when it uses its Lifebane ability. It is also a Blue Magick spell learned from Deathscythes. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Condemn is an HP Attack used only by Chaos. It quickly absorbs enemies towards Chaos before a pillar of fire erupts around him. Gallery File:FFIVDS Doom.png|Doom in ''Final Fantasy IV (DS) File:FF6condemned.PNG|Condemned in the Super NES version of Final Fantasy VI File:Death Sentence.png|Death Sentence in Final Fantasy VII File:FFVIII Doom.png|Doom in Final Fantasy VIII File:FFIX Doom.png|Doom in Final Fantasy IX Category:Command Abilities